fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
(Archive) Tortuga
"Ooh, a jungle. I bet it's full of jungle temples. Which in turn are full of jungle temple treasure. Land ho! We're settin' up shop boys!" -Magoza, Pirate Queen of Tortuga Economy The economy of Tortuga is just getting started. The town's primary exports are magic items and treasure found in the nearby jungles, or just magic items created by the resident magister Kane Dragonwood. Most people rely on fishing and hunting for their needs, but occasional trips are made back to Fiend's Reach for more exotic goods. But since this little village is far away from the Drowned Claw's walls, they need not worry about the Merchant Lords coming down on them. Government The government of Tortuga is a simple one. Adopted from the exploratory fleet that drove out here, the city mimics that of a sailing crew. At the top is Captain Magoza (now dubbed the Pirate Queen of Tortuga). Beneath her are the various roles of the crew. For the given fields of expertise covered by these roles, no one, not even the Pirate Queen herself, outranks the crewman filling the role. Geography Tortuga lies in a relatively clear area on a tropical coast. Dense jungles surround the warm plains to the north. While the open sea beckons for adventure to the south. The city itself is built around the Town Hall that was once the sailing ship Tortuga, so it sits right on the edge of the sea. The lands surrounding Tortuga haven't been explored beyond simple expeditions to see what's out there, so there's no telling what danger and treasures lay in wait. History In Fiend's Reach there was a one armed half-orc sailor by the name of Magoza. She got quite tired and bored of the stiffling walls that the city had errected to keep its citizenry safe. So she decided to build a ship and see what was out there. It was no secret what they were planning on doing, and so quite a few others joined in on the adventure. They sailed two ships, The Tortuga, and The Floating Dream Inn. Their sails took them north for a ways where they encountered various strange lands. Upon Rath the Firecrow's suggestion, they decided to follow the coast line until it ran out. From there Magoza seemed to be flipping a coin to plot the course of their travels. From this a fair bit of land was uncovered. Nothing of great import seemed to be found though, or at least nothing terribly shiney caught Magoza's eye. Almost a month and a half passed on their journeys when they came across a strange sight in the middle of the night. A few miles inland, they spotted a basalt block, 3 miles tall and 1 mile on each side. The horrifying dreams that afflicted half of the crew that night motivated them to sail on as fast as they could. But it wasn't more than a week before they happened upon the jungle they now call home. Inhabitants The inhabitants of Tortuga are mostly crew members of the exploratory expedition that founded the settlement. Of note, a tiefling hunter by the name of Mei greeted them as they sailed ashore. Not long after that, a half-orc sheriff by the name of Tsarv Setsky came out of the jungle. He arrived because he was hunting down a fugative that was fleeing his homeland. Kane Dragonwood acts as the city's Magister; spreading his exuberance regarding the arcane arts and siege weaponry like a virus. Mei repeatedly pelts people on the outskirts of the settlement with rocks as a means of teaching them the dangers of the wilds. Religion The primary religions of Tortuga are worshipers of Besmara and Shelyn due to the two more powerful founders. Magoza is a devoute Besmaran, and such much of her crew follows the Pirate Queen as well. Ashynn of course brought with her a contingent of crusaders that worship good forces. The followers of Ashynn far outnumber the rest of the citizenry, but the captain's religious influence still holds sway over some. Beyond the most destructive deities though, few religions are outright illegal. But anyone that prays to an evil god would stand to be quite weary flaunting their holy symbol in the streets. Settlement Sheets CG Large Town Corruption -4; Crime +2; Economy +7; Law +11; Lore +7; Society +17 Qualities Rural, Defiant, Under City Danger 15; Disadvantages Government Autocracy (The Pirate Queen and The Crew are elected anew any time a citizen calls for it, at most frequent, once per year) Notable NPCs Pirate Queen of Tortuga Magoza (CN female half-orc brawler 9) Cha +0 Marketplace Base Value 2,500 gp;Capital Spending Limit 15; Spellcasting 4th Minor Items 3d4+2 + 3 Potions or Wondrous Items; Medium Items 1d6 + 2 Potions or Wondrous Items; Major Items - Districts Category:Archives